The embodiments relate to an air filtration system and, more particularly, an air filtration system having a quick connect.
Clean rooms typically include a plenum extending above the room. The plenum is configured to contain air filtering systems necessary to receive contaminated air from a room and to supply filtered air to the room. A ceiling grid is positioned between the room and the plenum. The ceiling grid includes vents through which air is returned to and discharged from the plenum. A return vent returns contaminated air from the room to an air filtration system positioned within the plenum. The air filtration system supplies filtered air to the room through a supply vent.
The return vents and supply vents are positioned within the plenum. Existing structures within the plenum create obstacles for a duct system between the vents and the air filtration system. The air filtration system is also permanently positioned within the plenum. If a need arises to reconfigure the room, the ceiling grid must be replaced or reconfigured to accommodate new vents. Likewise, the air filtration system may require reconfiguring. Existing clean rooms do not allow interchangeability of the vents or air filtration system without reconstructing the room and plenum.
A need remains for improved systems and methods to provide an interchangeably positionable air filtration system.